The present invention makes a distinction between laptop computers having only a keyboard and screen member and a fully functioning system having means for output of data into a hard copy format. Separate, small, lightweight printers have been developed for use with laptop computers but require provision of their own supporting surface and attachment of at least a data cable to the CPU.
Further, this invention relates to devices for compactly folding the respective joined component members of the device into a unit that protects fragile elements, such as the terminal display and provides the user with a substantially cubic configuration of the closed device to aid in ease of transport and storage.
This apparatus further relates to laptop computers that, as the keyboard, display and output components are unfolded when the device is m ade ready for use, the apparatus presents itself in a coplanar arrangement that is very convenient for the user. The display screen will be disposed substantially vertically and will be adjustable for the best line sight or inclination relative the user. The keyboard will be disposed horizontally on the lap in front of the screen, while the output unit, such as a printer will be coplanar with the keyboard and disposed behind the vertical display component.